


Americano

by Chara (chrk)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Kuroo Tetsurou, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrk/pseuds/Chara
Summary: Da quando c’è Kuroo, però, Daichi arriva al lavoro più sveglio del solito – Kuroo e il suo sorriso indolente, Kuroo e i suoi occhi troppo attenti, Kuroo e la sua voce che è spietata quando smaschera le sue debolezze, ma non perde mai il suo tocco di velluto. Daichi arriva al lavoro più sveglio ma, a volte, il prezzo da pagare è più alto di quello di un caffè.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Americano

**Author's Note:**

> La storia è stata scritta per la [White Day Run](https://piumedottone.forumcommunity.net/?t=61590129) della community [Piume d'Ottone](https://piumedottone.forumcommunity.net/) con il prompt _"Mai fidarsi di qualcuno che non beve caffè."_

Quando il suo americano slitta verso di lui sul bancone, Daichi non perde tempo: chiude le mani attorno al bicchiere caldo e, incurante della possibilità più che concreta di bruciarsi la lingua, beve.

Rimane alcuni istanti con il capo chino in avanti, il naso sprofondato nel vapore mentre inspira l’aroma di caffè, nel tentativo di svegliarsi. Quando alza lo sguardo, un po’ più pronto ad affrontare il mondo, gli occhi imperscrutabili di Kuroo sono fissi su di lui quasi con avidità. Lo svegliano più della caffeina.

La routine di Daichi è consolidata da tre anni; la sveglia alla stessa ora, la doccia alla stessa temperatura, il caffè nello stesso bar perfettamente a metà strada tra la stazione e l’ufficio – è difficile svegliarsi, altrimenti. L’idea di mantenere una routine a prova di primate, un insieme di gesti così automatici da poter compiere anche senza svegliarsi del tutto, l’ha avuta Suga al primo anno di liceo. E Daichi non può negare che l’abbia salvato più volte di quante preferirebbe ammettere.

Da quando c’è Kuroo, però, Daichi arriva al lavoro più sveglio del solito – Kuroo e il suo sorriso indolente, Kuroo e i suoi occhi troppo attenti, Kuroo e la sua voce che è spietata quando smaschera le sue debolezze, ma non perde mai il suo tocco di velluto. Daichi arriva al lavoro più sveglio ma, a volte, il prezzo da pagare è più alto di quello di un caffè.

Daichi raddrizza la schiena e tenta un mezzo sorriso, increspando appena un angolo della bocca. Poi inclina il capo in una domanda silenziosa, sperando così di spezzare la tensione improvvisa. _Perché mi guardi_ , vorrebbe chiedergli, ma non vuole che Kuroo smetta. _Perché riesci a svegliarmi così_ , ma non è qualcosa a cui vuole rinunciare – né tantomeno che vuole che Kuroo sappia. Così si accontenta di quello che spera disperatamente sia uno sguardo interrogativo generico, forse poco onesto, e manda la palla nella metà campo avversaria.

Kuroo non risponde subito; la sua espressione però è attenta e analitica mentre segue ogni gesto di Daichi come se nascondesse qualche segreto. “Com’è?” chiede infine, quasi sottovoce, e l’incertezza che permea la sua voce sembra fuori luogo accostata alla sua persona. Subito dopo stringe le labbra, come se fosse incredulo, seccato perfino, di aver dato voce e forma ai propri dubbi.

Daichi fa quello che può per nascondere la sua reazione, prendendo un altro sorso nella speranza di rispondere di nuovo senza dover usare le parole. Potrebbe approfittarne, riflette, e ripagare Kuroo per almeno una delle infinite provocazioni a cui l’ha sottoposto nelle ultime tre settimane, da quando è stato assunto. “È un americano,” risponde invece, scrollando una spalla. Qualsiasi altra risposta gli si ritorcerebbe contro.

Criptico quanto basta, sincero quanto basta. L’espressione di Kuroo è più aperta del solito e Daichi è costretto ad alzare ancora il bicchiere per nascondere un sorriso. Kuroo inspira bruscamente, non spazientito ma chiaramente non abituato a stare sulle spine – ad avere un assaggio della sua stessa medicina. Daichi potrebbe insegnargli una cosa o due.

“L’ho tostato io.” Kuroo vuota il sacco con un’alzata di spalle, e Daichi è sorpreso di scoprire che non è bravo a fingere indifferenza. “Prima volta.”

Daichi annuisce comprensivo, ignorando il sollievo che gli si allarga nel petto quando finalmente riesce ad afferrare la situazione – è sempre così difficile leggere Kuroo. È sicuro di non esserci mai riuscito prima; e, anche oggi, è solo perché gliel’ha permesso lui.

 _È buono_ , vorrebbe dirgli _._ “Non ci credo che non l’hai assaggiato,” concede invece.

Il sorriso spavaldo di Kuroo trema alcuni istanti, diventa più rigido, quasi di plastica. Si sporge in avanti sul bancone, e la maglietta nera dell’uniforme si tende sui suoi bicipiti quando li flette per poggiare i gomiti sul marmo freddo.

Daichi indietreggia, a disagio – _non_ per aiutarsi a distogliere lo sguardo; _non_ per guardare meglio.

“Non bevo caffè,” confessa Kuroo sottovoce, e a Daichi non sfugge la presa delle sue dita lunghe sul bancone – aggrappato con una disperazione che vorrebbe di sicuro nascondere, le nocche dipinte di bianco dalla tensione di chi ha paura di essere giudicato. Come se una cosa così piccola potesse fare la differenza.

Daichi riprende a bere, approfittando ancora del bicchiere per nascondere il suo sorriso comprensivo, ma stavolta anche divertito. Potrebbe fargliela assaggiare la sua medicina, dopotutto. Solo questa volta. “Mai fidarsi di qualcuno che non beve caffè,” dichiara solenne, e lascia cadere lo sguardo sui palmi di Kuroo, aperti e striscianti sul bancone mentre pian piano torna al suo posto e raddrizza la schiena.

I suoi occhi sono socchiusi, il suo sogghigno consapevole. “Faccio questo lavoro proprio per diventare degno di fiducia in altro modo,” ribatte senza nemmeno dover pensare a una risposta, come se il copione fosse già pronto – come se fosse nato per questo. Come se l’avesse scritto lui.

 _Eccolo, eccolo il Kuroo che mi sveglia ogni mattina_. Daichi si appoggia con un fianco allo sgabello su cui non si è seduto, perché le ginocchia gli sono diventate molli. Kuroo sa quello che sta facendo Daichi – lo sa perché glielo ha insegnato lui. E il fatto che Daichi sappia che Kuroo _sa_ rende tutto più difficile. Se qualcuno glielo chiedesse, potrebbe sempre dire che è stato il vapore del caffè a scaldargli le guance – ma il caffè ha quasi smesso di fumare, e ormai ne ha già bevuto metà.

“Non mi sembri il tipo da desiderare la fiducia degli altri?”

Non voleva essere una domanda, maledizione. Daichi stringe le labbra e aggrotta la fronte – spera di sembrare sospettoso, ma sa di non essere bravo a mentire. Kuroo lo legge come un libro aperto, muove i suoi fili come un esperto burattinaio.

A Daichi non piace essere prevedibile, ma farsi guidare in trappola da Kuroo è un’aggiunta nuova alla sua routine, ed è già perfettamente integrata. È un’aggiunta che non gli dispiace.

“Altri?” La voce di Kuroo è leggera, come se stessero parlando del tempo. Si mette a pulire il bancone e quando riprende a parlare non ha bisogno di guardarlo negli occhi per inchiodarlo sul posto. “Io parlavo di te.”

Daichi sente un respiro bloccarsi in mezzo alla gola, un sussulto capace di sovrastare la musica che intiepidisce appena l’atmosfera del locale. Gli occhi di Kuroo raggiungono i suoi e non sono beffardi, non solleticano il viso di Daichi con il blando intento di provocare – stavolta sono predatori.

Il campanello suona proprio in quel momento, e Daichi sospira di sollievo quando Kuroo finalmente sposta l’attenzione sul nuovo cliente. Cerca di deglutire il cuore insieme all’ultimo sorso di caffè ormai tiepido e, spingendosi all’indietro coi palmi delle mani, si dirige verso l’uscita.

“Era buono,” dice a voce alta, approfittando del fatto che Kuroo sia di spalle. “Il caffè.”

Daichi è ormai alla porta quando sente il tonfo dei gomiti di Kuroo sul bancone, come se il locale fosse vuoto e non ci fosse nessun altro ad aspettare. “È perché l’ho fatto con amore, Sawamura!”


End file.
